


Mission: Matrimony

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Ilsa smiled, crossing her arms and puffing up her chest with pride. “We are going to get married!”“...To my understanding that requires me consenting to this.”





	Mission: Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines!!! This was written for [Jwen](https://twitter.com/JWNtay) Via the [GBFVDAY](https://twitter.com/GBFvalentines) exchange! You should go check out both Jwen's work and also all the other awesome submissions for the exchange!

“I fail to see how this is relevant to the mission.” 

“I have yet to even inform you of the mission!” Ilsa huffed. She was dragging Eustace into the store by his wrist, close to muttering to herself about something or other. Glancing around the shop, Eustace was quite confused- they had never needed finely tailored clothes for a mission before.

Ilsa glanced around the store, as if looking for someone in particular. Her ears flicked, choosing to rely on sound to find the individual. 

There was the sound of some scribbling, soft muttering coming from the back of the store. Ilsa quickly made her way over, Eustace following close behind.

“Korwa, I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

A pair of white ears immediately shot up, a woman turning away from an extensive drawing desk. “Oh! Ilsa! You surprised me…”

“Sorry about that…”

“No no! It’s quite alright! I wouldn’t have noticed you unless you spoke anyway…” the woman said, ears flicking. 

“Eustace, this is Korwa. Korwa, my coworker, Eustace.”

“Aha! So you are the one I will be designing for!”

“If everything goes according to plan, yes.”

“...Please explain the situation.”

Ilsa smiled, crossing her arms and puffing up her chest with pride. “We are going to get married!”

“...To my understanding that requires me consenting to this.” 

Korwa laughed, shuffling through some papers. “It’s only as a disguise. I have no idea who your adversaries are, but according to the papers in need to dress you as a bride and groom!”

Glancing over to Ilsa, Eustace could see how excited she was. He had long been aware of her romantic fantasies, and how that dream had prevented her from almost going completely mad bossing the trainees around. “...An order is an order.”

“We can speak freely here Eustace.” Ilsa said, patting him on the shoulder. “Now, what are the designs you have proposed?”

“Ah, I have quite a number!” Korwa giggled, motioning her over. Ilsa peered over her shoulder as Korwa took her through each and every design. At some point, Eustace stopped paying much attention, only hearing snippets of their discussion as he examined the rows of fabrics.

“Oh, that cut would look wonderful…” Ilsa noted.

Odd colors and patterns shined from the fabric, which had thousands of small reflective objects sewn into it. Korwa could probably tell him every single relevant detail about the piece.

“Do you think the color would suit him? Something traditional would work wonderfully in my opinion…” 

“Ah, how about this one then?”

“Oh! Yes yes, I can definitely see that… do you not think the slit would be too much?”

“Well, it would be your choice…”

“Do you have any mockups we could try? To see if the silhouettes work?”

Korwa thought to herself for a moment. “I think I have something that would fit Eustace’s measurements-“

“Well then let’s have him try it!” Ilsa smiled. Her expression quickly turned though, slipping into her drill Sergeant mode. “Ey! Eustace-“

“Yes?”

“Ah, Good. Follow Korwa, she will have you try something on.”

The woman giggled, motioning for Eustace to follow her behind a curtain to the back of the store. 

Dutifully, he trailed a few steps behind her, entering into a labyrinth of half-finished garments. They were on racks and models, strewn over papers and bookshelves. 

“I do think this would be the style we are after…” Korwa mumbled, looking through a massive rack of white dresses. 

“Those are for Ilsa, correct?”

Korwa turned, ear flicking. “Hm? No no! They’re for you!”

Eustace’s face was unreadable. Frankly, it looked as though his soul had almost left his body. 

“Here! Try this one first!” Korwa smiled, shoving a mass of white fabric into his arms. “The changing room is right over here! Don’t worry about fit- I can make adjustments later!”

And with that, she was gone. Likely to drag Ilsa back here as well. Parting the curtain to the changing room, he hung the gown up on one of the hooks.

It was rather… slim. Eustace simply couldn’t fathom how such a thin thing could fit around him. 

Not like he had much choice, Shrugging his coat off, he folded it neatly, placing his guns on top of it. Undoing the clasps of his shirt, he heard the women coming closer.

“Are you  _ still  _ undressing!? Come on now, strip like you mean it!” Ilsa barked. Leave it to her to try and whip some efficiency into him. 

He was apprehensive to take everything off, attempting to find how the damned gown even  _ opened.  _ Finally, he found a zipper, opening it as far as he could. Putting it on over his shirt, he struggled to squirm into the tight fabric. 

Pulling the curtain aside, he attempted to shuffle out of the room.

Ilsa raised an eyebrow. “You’re ruining the thing with your clothes under it.”

Korwa nodded in agreement. “I think the smooth silhouette could work… I fail to see why you both need to be in dresses…”

“Do you propose an alternative?” Eustace asked. He was begging to be freed from this trapping fabric- in addition to the fact that it covered his back, the dress seemed determined to crush his ribcage under its fibrous grip. 

“I have some suits that would work wonderfully!” Korwa said, already about to find some

“Thank you, now if you will excuse me-”

“Well then what am I to wear?” Ilsa puffed, ears flicking.

“...A dress.” Eustace stated.

It seemed to take a moment for it to sink in, her face becoming pink, then quickly red. She was stammering, struggling to form words, but the joy seemed to have a death grip upon her mind. 

Korwa returned, passing a neatly stacked pile of fabric to Eustace, before turning. “Would you like to pick one out?”

Ilsa nodded. Eustace had never seen her so emotional before.

Slipping back into the dressing room, Eustace shed his clothing, putting the dress back in its hanger as nicely as he could. 

The suit was remarkably elegant- or perhaps well tailored. Golds and reds and purples- colors of the sunset- accented a traditional black and white ensemble. Every strap and button fitted perfectly… Perhaps this was Ilsa’s plan all along…

Where and when she had gotten his measurements was a mystery to him. But that didn’t necessarily matter, did it?

Stepping out of the dressing room, he found the fit to be remarkable- How had Korwa designed something so perfect?

“Pardon me!”

Ilsa stepped past him, closing the curtain before he could say much of anything. He blinked, staring at the velvet as he heard her shuffling around.

“Ah! Wonderful- It appears like I don’t need to make any adjustments for you!” Korwa commented, looking him over. “The pop of color is absolutely stellar!”

“...Thank you. The construction is. Good.”

Korwa seemed to accept the compliment just fine, looking over to the changing room. “Do you need any help, Ilsa?”

“I’m good!”

Shrugging, Korwa waited by Eustace’s side, a mild anticipation building.

Shuffling and grumbling quieted, before being drowned out by the sound of the rustling curtain.

“Right! So- How do I look?”

Eustace didn’t know the first thing about clothing or compliments or basic interaction- but silence and expression told Ilsa everything she needed to know.

The outfits were obviously meant to be a matching set- the colors on his suit mirroring a beautiful gradient on the bottom of the dress- moving from purple to red to orange and gold, effortlessly flowing into the pristine white of the dress. It billowed around her legs, tight corset and lace top haltering around her neck. Beautiful white bows and elegant lace borders flowed into her skin like a painting. 

Korwa clapped, cooing over how beautiful Ilsa looked. She babbled about the clothing, going on and on about the dress, jargon flowing from her mouth as Eustace merely stood there, watching on. 

Ilsa looked at him, and their eyes locked- a smile tugged on her face.

“I knew you had some emotions in there somewhere, Eustace.”

Was he smiling? Perhaps something had tugged on the corner of his mouth, betraying the facade he so painstakingly crafted over years.

Ilsa laughed, hands nervously digging into the dress as the layers and ruffles bounced. She looked wonderful, in Eustace’s uninformed and uncultured opinion.

“Well- we most certainly look the part, do we not?”

“We do.”

She took a few steps towards him, heels clacking against the floors. She seemed different- happier. She no longer cared about the image her uniform pushed upon her.

Eustace had never seen her so happy before, he had never seen her out of her uniform. She moved with a new sort of flair, a small spring in her step.

“I take it you will be buying the set?” Korwa asked, bringing out a notebook.

“Absolutely!”

 

———

 

“ _ Shit _ , I got it dirty…”

Eustace looked over at her, loosening his tie. The mission was incredibly easy, as expected. But a timing error left them stuck on Golonzo, trapped in a hotel room until Vaseraga could arrange transportation.

Spare clothes were a lucky precaution, Eustace quickly changing as Ilsa collapsed on the bed, throwing her shoes towards the dresser.

“Good in theory, horrible in practice…”

The muddy heels clattered to the ground, Ilsa groaning.

Finishing changing, Eustace folded his clothes, placing them in a random drawer. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for her to change once she had taken herself out of the mind of battle. 

“...Are you feeling better?”

“You’re going to need to help me out of this…” she grumbled, hardly trying to sit up.

“...Are you sure you want my help?”

Ilsa laughed, choked and dry. “You know how I feel about men in general, Eustace.”

There was certainly no denying that. The only feelings they shared was a deep camaraderie. They were once partners, after all.

Grunting, she sat up, motioning at the ribbons running down her back. “Give me a hand, will you?”

“Can’t you do this yourself?”

“Why would I put the work in when I have you?”

Restraining the urge to comment (or roll his eyes), he began to untie the bows, opening the corset. She sighed, reveling in the breaths she was now allowed to take.

Tossing the hairpin from her tight bun, the veil went clattering to the floor. It was rare for her to be so…  _ violent  _ with her objects. Most of the time everything was neat and orderly, placed just so. 

Once the corset was opened, she unlatched the neckpiece, holding the dress up as she motioned towards the leather bag.

“Fetch my clothes.”

“...I’m not a dog.”

“Eustace.”

He grumbled, standing up and shuffling through the sack, fetching some more casual attire.

“Thank you~” She cooed, taking the pile. Standing up, she promptly dropped her dress, Eustace looking away as fast as he could in an effort to not appear rude. 

Layers of lace and tulle ruffled and crinkled as she stepped out of the dress, putting on her lose traveling clothes before taking off her stockings.

“Goodness… did we really need to complete the ensemble?” 

Eustace shrugged, helping her gather up the layers of fabric. Glancing up, he found a look of melancholy peeking through the cracks of her face.

“Say, Eustace. Do you think I will ever wear this again?”

“...”

“...Maybe that’s too big of a question, huh?” 

She smiled to herself, hanging the dress on one of the bedposts.

“Do you think we will live that long?”

Eustace didn’t answer.

“Regardless, I do hope you end up happy. Once this all blows past.”

What she could be discussing was far beyond what Eustace could ever reasonably predict. He was no mage or machine- who was he to know the future?

Clapping her hands, she stood, glancing around for her casual shoes. “Enough about that- I want cake.”

“I’m guessing you want me to fetch it?”

“Hmmm… Perhaps. Maybe we can go together, play up the newlywed act.”

“I’d really rather not.”

“My my, Eustace! Ignoring a clause of the mission!”

“If no one knows we don’t need to act like it.”

Ilsa chuckled, putting on her outer layers. “Fine, Fine! Then we will just go as friends!”

“Alright then. As Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment, leave kudos, or swing by my own [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en)


End file.
